Obliviate Me
by SallyJensen
Summary: Everything was supposed to be easy, simple, happy, and comfortable. The dark times were supposed to be over, gone.  Why did this have to happen now?    Why him?  GW/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello My Dear Readers,

It's been awhile since I've posted I know. But I have a special Surprise for you all :) A new Story! This one is a bit different from My first, so I hope you enjoy it! By the way, This is not a sequel to The Icy Truth! New story line all together. So sit back, read, and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only my OC!

* * *

><p>[Chapter 1: The Unexpected]<p>

The war was over. Rubble littered the grounds of the once prestigious Hogwarts. The dark clouds that loomed over the castle grounds began to disperse. The duels between the light and dark slowly settling as many Death Eaters fled in fear of their leader's downfall.

The raven-haired boy walked away from the scene and was soon surrounded by cheering war veterans. A smile plastered on his face as the war he had fought for so long was finally over. His eyes caught on to a point in the crowd. His emerald eyes were fixed on a brunette girl, her eyes gleaming with happiness as she smiled at their hero. She stood firmly beyond the crowd watching from afar, her right hand still tightly gripping onto her wand. The raven-haired boy excused himself from the crowd and walked swiftly through, finding his way to the girl. She began to turn away as she tucked her wand into her pocket. Before she could move any further the boy caught her wrist mid-swing, spinning her around to face him. They both stared into each other's eyes before he cupped her cheeks. She closed her eyes softly as she leaned into his hand. Her fingers slowly gripped onto his as she opened her eyes once move.

Two simple words left his lips, "I promised..." before he captured her lips on his. With his other arm he pulled her close; their lover for one another was remarkable, unexplainable and true. They parted for air, and stared into each other's eyes before they embraced once more.

* * *

><p>The day was peaceful, the air clean and the sky clear. A gentle valley breeze hushed through the trees and exposed the large white tent laid out below.<p>

A spring wedding. The tent filled with guests, some who knew the couple and others just there to embrace the simple love of their hero. The raven-haired man stood at the altar, awaiting the arrival of his wife to be. Soon enough the wedding march filled the tent; the guests went silent as the boy's emerald eyes remained fixated on the aisle. Everyone's attention was on the bride as her white gown came into view. Her slow, graceful steps down the aisle were in sync with the melodic music. A calm smile spread on her face as she caught the eyes of her beloved. Their eyes locked onto each other, everyone else around them nonexistent as she took her final steps beside him. They faced each other as the minister began the ceremony. Their hands interlocked as they awaited their final vow.

They both placed their rings on each other and smiled.

The raven-haired man spoke softly, "I do."  
>The brunette soon followed, "I do."<p>

As the minister spoke the final words of the ceremony their lips crashed against one another. They slowly parted, gazing into each other's eyes before embracing. The crowd cheered as the newlyweds quickly walked down the aisle and soon joined the festivities.

* * *

><p>Her eyes softly fluttered open, her mind at peace as she stared at the ceiling. No nightmares tonight, no hint of darkness or death. It has been 2 years since the war, 1 year since her marriage and only a few days since her last nightmare. She breathed out a heavy sigh as she glanced over her left shoulder. There, peacefully asleep, was her husband, his raven hair tussled from his tossing and turning. It was around the break of dawn and he would be rising for work soon.<p>

She turned her body towards him, lying on her side as she took in all of his features and movements. She then scooted a bit closer to him. As it may, their body heat fused to create a warm aura. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer towards him. She smiled softly and burrowed her face into his chest. Instantly, she closed her eyes as the beat of his heart made her drowsy. His warm breathes slowly hummed by her ear.

"Good morning, love." He spoke softly without moving. He then squeezed her small form tighter and kissed the top of her head. Smiling, she looked up at him, pouting slightly, "Good morning darling. Are you absolutely sure you have to go to work today?" He laughed lightly, "Oh dear, this again? You know I would love to, but it's work. I need to go." She sighed and kissed him once more on the lips and soon once again, but more passionately. Their kiss deepened as she leaned more on top of him, his arms moving slightly up her back. Her hands running through his tousled hair, she was soon straddling him. "You know..." She spoke in between kisses, "We could stay in bed all day..." She kissed him again, "But you have work..." She kissed him harder, lingering upon his lips before parting, "So I'll just go make breakfast..." Grinning triumphantly, she got off him and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing her robe by the nightstand.

"You're such a tease Nava!" He laughed it off and ran into the bathroom behind her. He quickly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Nava glanced at the spotless mirror, his eyes also staring at her reflection as he held her. "You know, you're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She smiled softly and giggled, slowly releasing herself from his grip. "Okay, okay, enough. Hurry up and get ready for work Mr. Potter." She kissed him briefly on the lips and wrapped the robe around her.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter" She smiled and walked out of the bathroom, tightening the garment around her. Quickly, she made a pleasant breakfast of toast, eggs and coffee. Once she finished preparing the meal she placed it on the table, serving him.

"Mmm, smells delicious." He came into the room and sat beside her at the table, eating quickly. He managed to swallow what was in his mouth before speaking, "Oh, don't forget it's Fred and George's birthday tomorrow." Nava nodded hesitantly. It was always more or less Fred's birthday or day of remembrance since he passed during the war. No one had heard from George since his last birthday when everyone walked around him as if he'd break at any moment. Harry and Nava didn't follow suit with everyone, instead they treated him like a regular person. Although she did feel bad for George; his twin, best friend and other half, dies and everyone won't allow him to move on.

"Well, darling, breakfast was amazing! Thank you." He quickly kissed her lips and finished his cup of coffee before walking towards the fireplace.

"You'll be back for dinner, right?" She quickly exclaimed before he moved any further.

He turned towards her, a handful of floo power in hand. With a small smile he responded, "Of course. I love you!" and with a poof of green flame he was gone.

* * *

><p>Nava's day mostly consisted of sitting at her desk writing. Her current profession as a journalist for <em>The Daily Prophet<em> didn't require her to be in the office often. This allowed her to write, research and edit all in the comfort of her home. Eventually she laid on the couch with a cup of tea and a good book till Harry got home.

3 o'clock soon turned into 6 o'clock as Nava finished preparing dinner, a pleasant meal of roasted chicken with potatoes. Sadly, there was still no sign of Harry. Sighing, she sat back on the couch and decided to continue reading till he arrived.

10 o'clock was when the green flames of the fireplace finally blazed, ushering in Harry's arrival. His emerald eyes became immediately fixated on her, concern evident in his gaze.

"Harry? What happened?"

"I'm sorry love. Work kept me late..."

She glared at him, knowing there was more he had to say. "Okay...What is it?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "They need me for a priority mission."

Her heart stopped, "Harry...No! The last time you went on one of those you came back with a broken leg, a concussion and new scars. Dare I mention the nightmares?"

Shaking his head slowly, "Nava, dear, it's for work. I can't just not go, you know that." His voice was soft, tinged with a bit of guilt.

She sighed dejectedly and looked into his eyes, "For how long?"

He smiled reassuringly, "We should be back by tomorrow night at the latest."

She gave him a small smile, "You promise?"

He kissed her briefly before stepping towards the fireplace, "I promise..." And with a flash of green flame he vanished.

_Tomorrow Night_

She sighed, upset that her husband never showed up around 8 at the Burrow like he said he would. And now it was nearly midnight. Nava had already dressed into her night gown, having walked past the fireplace around 20 times before making tea and sitting down. After a few moments of staring at the hearth she finished her tea and stood up.

"He should at least be here by tomorrow, he promised." She whispered to herself softly as she strode of to her bedroom, flicking the lights off with a wave of hand. She then tucked herself into the bed, staring at the empty spot beside her. "He will be here..." she whispered a few times before closing her eyes, drifting off into a good night's sleep.

_2 Days Later_

There was still no sign of Harry. She had been spending her nights laying on the couch awaiting the fireplace's roar of green flames, but nothing came. It was already morning of the third day; he said he'd be home two nights ago. She had tried contacting the ministry, asking for any sigh of Harry's team, but they haven't heard a word. Today they were sending a search team for the aurors. Hopefully, they would find them perfectly fine.

Morning of the third day soon turned to afternoon, and afternoon to nightfall.

Around 11 a green flame ignited her fireplace. He eyes budged with anticipation, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beloved. Sadly, out of the flames came a man in a black robe.

She furrowed her brow, "And you are?"

"Mrs. Potter?" the stranger questioned.

She nodded slowly, trying to understand her new guest's reason for being here.

"Stantly, from the Ministry, Mrs. Potter." He outstretched his hand for her to shake, which she did firmly.

Her eyes widened as she observed the package with him.

"Mrs. Potter," he began as he handed her a letter and a folded bundle of cloth, "I was sent to hand these to you personally..."

She hesitantly grabbed a hold of the letter and folded bundle as the man left through the fireplace without another word. She sat the cloth on the couch and paced the room while opening the letter addressed to her.

_Mrs. Potter,_

_ We are deeply sorry to inform you that your husband, Mr. Harry James Potter, has yet to be found. During our search team's mission all they could find of him were his glasses, ring and wand. At this point we are coming to the conclusion that your husband was murdered by apprentices of the once, Lord Voldemort._

_ Again, we grieve his loss,_

_ The Minister of Magic_

Her heart stopped beating, her body going numb as she fell slowly onto the couch. Sadness quickly overwhelming her, she reread the last sentence over and over, "He has been murdered..." Tears welled in her eyes as she glanced at the folded bundle beside her. Hands shaking, she placed it on her lap and opened it carefully. Within the fine cloth laid his wand, glasses and wedding ring. Letting out a sob, she held the bundle close and curled into a ball on the couch. This couldn't be happening...No...Not him...No... Her thoughts raced as the tears rolled down.

Her body aching, she looked over at the balcony. She slowly got up, tears still trickling down her cheeks as she made her way to it. Hands shaking, she grabbed onto the railing tightly as she looked up at the starry sky. She clenched her teeth and cried out, "You promise!" Nothing responded. No one responded. The night still quiet as ever. The only sound was of her sobs echoing through the night...

* * *

><p><strong>-Another Year, Another Birthday: George's P.O.V.-<strong>

George pulled himself out of bed, slowly making his way toward the adjacent window. Throwing the curtains open, he stared out over London with an expressionless face. He shook his head, whispering, "Happy birthday...Fred..." Thoughts of his deceased twin constantly plagued his mind, especially after how his family and most of his friends had treated him following the war. They behaved cautiously around him, acting as if the slightest touch would break him. Their behavior served as a constant reminder of the hole Fred's death left in him, making the process of moving difficult, if not impossible. After a few moments he crashed back onto his bed, sighing as he buried his face in a pillow.

The next couple days passed uneventfully, consisting mostly of George's typical routine. He'd wake up. Eat breakfast. Go to work. Eat lunch. Finish up work. Go home. Eat dinner. Sleep. Repeat the next day. Yes, it was monotonous, but it was all he could do. Nothing could truly hold his interest or make him remember how he felt before the war. He had since dropped all contact with his family and friends, choosing a life of seclusion to deal with his loss. It was lonely existence, but it was better than being treated as fragile.

The fourth day after his birthday began as usual, walking towards the window to grab the day's issue of The Daily Prophet. The bold headline startled him, causing him to drop the paper to the floor.

"Wizarding World's Savior Dead, Widow in Despair"

Below the headline was a picture of Harry shaking the Minister's hand, taken immediately after the war. "Bloody hell...He can't be...No..." George grew quiet as he quickly picked up the paper, reading through the article intently. The news was utterly shocking seemingly impossible to believe. How could "The Boy Who Lived" die so easily at the hands of a few Death Eater remnants? He scanned the piece once more, his thoughts soon turning to Nava. He remembered the moments they shared during the war and how close she had grown to Harry Sighing, he tossed the paper onto the coffee table and sat down, worried about how she was handling the news.

**-The Funeral: George's P.O.V.-**

_Two Days Later_

It was a gloomy day, the sun struggling to break through the thick, grey clouds. A chilly breeze ruffled the leaves of nearby trees, the sound echoing across the green. Countless bodies shuffled into the cemetery, taking their seats before a closed, ornate casket and portrait of Harry. The coffin was naturally empty, Harry's body never having been recovered. Knowing this accented the feeling of melancholy that hung above the crowd. George took a random seat far to the right, avoiding his family altogether. Soon the ceremony began with the Minister saying a eulogy, praising Harry's life and noting how his death will never be forgotten. Half listening to the man's words, George scanned the massive crowd, wondering if Nava had shown up. At first he saw no sign of the brunette widow anywhere. It wasn't until he turned around slightly that he saw her behind the crowds, a cloak wrapped closely around her, a hood covering most of her face. He could see the tears rolling down her face as she quickly turned and apparated. Why would she leave so soon? He thought as the Minister finished his eulogy with a flick of his wand, sending the hollow casket into the ground. This is too much...She can't go through this alone... Shaking his head, he remember how they were at least able to bury Fred, providing a tiny semblance of closure. Standing abruptly, he walked away from the crowd and apparated.

**-The Visit: George's P.O.V.-**

The house's lights were dimmed and all its windows firmly shut. The mail from the past few days laid untouched, the issues of The Daily Prophet largely ruined from morning dew. Hesitantly, George took a few steps towards the door, unsure of what to expect. He sympathized with Nava, knowing what it felt like to have a part of yourself suddenly ripped away.

He rang the doorbell once.

No reply.

He rang it twice.

Again, no reply.

He gripped the door knob and attempted to open it, but it was sealed shut, assisted by a protective spell. Pulling out his wand, he whispered, "Alohomora..." the charm enveloped the lock, but had no noticeable effect. Worried, he knocked on the door a few times, calling out to her, "Nava? Nava! Answer the door, please!" Again, there was no response. Thinking quickly, he made his way to a window and tried the charm once more. Luckily, the lock clicked open and he managed to slip in.

He stumbled into the main living room, it's current state confirming his worst fear. The once charming, tidy house was now in a complete disarray, appearing as if it had just been robbed multiple times. Dozens of cups of tea, some half finished, littered the coffee table. Spilled bottles of ink covered a desk, ruining fresh pieces of paper that had been throw in frustration, despair. Countless issues used to wipe away tears covered the floor, their empty boxes thrown across the room. Cautiously taking a few steps, he looked for any sign of Nava. After a few moments he heard shuffling and turned towards a doorway, seeing Nava still wrapped in her cloak. Their eyes met, her filled with anger and sadness, his filled with concern.

**-The Funeral: Nava's P.O.V.-**

Today was the day. Most of the wizarding world mourned it: those who met him, those who knew him and those who were close would all show up today.

_Harry's Funeral._

Nava looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her appearance slightly frightened her. Her bloodshot eyes from the constant crying and worrying, and the dark circles surrounding her eyes from the days of little to no sleep. She could barely look at herself in the mirror for long. Part of her was gone, half of her wrenched away, destroyed. She felt hollow for the first time in ages since her family's death during the war. Yet, back then she had the war to keep her mind off of it, she had him.

She quickly turned her eyes to the table beside her. There lay his wedding band looped onto a chain which she could wear as a necklace. She picked it up quickly clasping the last remnants of her other half around her neck for safe keeping, for a reminder. A reminder to herself that he did exist. That this all wasn't a dream, no matter how much she wished it would be.

She glanced at the clock.

5:15pm.

The funeral would start at 5:30pm.

She still had time to pull herself together, somewhat. She turned slightly scanning the shambled house for her cloak. Spotting the black garment on the dining table she picked it up and wrapped it around her shoulders. Slowly she placed the hood over her head. Just to make sure she wouldn't be recognized. She wasn't going there to share the loss of her beloved with everyone. She wasn't there to share memories, or to hear their words of pity. No matter how they all knew Harry, they wouldn't understand the bond that they shared.

She wiped a stray tear with her dark sleeve and glanced once more at the clock on the wall.

5:25pm.

Perfect timing. Quickly with a twist she apparated on the spot leaving the once cozy house of the Potter's empty for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Ceremony: Nava's P.O.V-<strong>

A crack later she appeared on a grassy hillside. She made sure she was a distance away from the actual ceremony when she apparated, she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

They were burring Harry by his parents graves. In the same graveyard as her own family was buried. She walked a bit up the hill to her first stop, there by her feet lay 3 headstones.

Mr. & Mrs. Amos Diggory.

Cedric Diggory.

She stared at them for a bit till she dropped to a kneel. Instantly she stroked each of her parents graves with the palm of her hand shedding a tear for their absence in her life. Slowly she reached the last headstone. Her hand lingering on her brother's headstone. Another tear, this time she didn't wipe away the trace. Cedric Diggory. He was the reason she felt connected to Harry, he was the reason they met in the first place. Cedric brought him to her in her time of need, even if he wasn't entirely there to introduce them.

"Cedric... What do I do?... How do I move past this?..." She let out a soft stifled cry, and kneeled completely on his grave.

There was no response. There never was. But she could always hear her dear brother's voice, always repeating the same thing. _"Be Strong Nava, Always be strong, because the stronger you are, the easier you can get back up."_

He was right he was always right..

She produced her wand out of her pocket and created a reef of dark crimson roses among each of their graves.

_I miss you._

She took a deep breath and stood up strong. Slowly but surely she took her soft steps down the hill stopping behind the crowd, next to a tree. One of her hands was in her pocket grasping onto her wand just in case she couldn't handle it she would be ready to leave and the other was clinging onto the ring around her neck. This was real.

No one seemed to notice her which was what she wanted. Everything seemed okay until the minister started talking. She tried to listen but her attention was grabbed by the casket beside him. An empty casket. Empty. No remnant of Harry Potter. The only thing they had, was only a small visual of the man she loved. A smile on his face. Like this was supposed to be easy. Happy.

She clenched her jaw and her hand gripped onto her wand tighter. It was taunting her.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't move on like this. There were too many unanswered questions. She didn't want to let go... not yet.

Without another thought she apparated back to her flat, their flat.

First thing she saw when she arrived, was her room in disarray. Of her doing, the only thing undisturbed was his side of the bed where his wand and glasses still lay. She quickly marched into the living room, anger rippling through her. She grabbed the closest thing near her, which managed to be a vase. Quickly she threw it across the room with force. The shattered pieces spreading about the floor. Tears flooded her eyes, angry tears. Frustration with everything that had happened, she grabbed another object, then another, till the room looked worse than it was before.

She let out another stifled cry and grunted. She grabbed onto the table beside her to keep her standing as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Why... Why did you have to leave Harry?... Why.." Her voice was soft, so soft she herself could only hear it. But to her, everything surrounding her was tuned out. Leaving herself in her mess of thoughts and unanswered questions.

_Click._

Her eyes darted up, someone came into her house uninvited. Harry had made sure the house was under protection, for their safety but then again, he hasn't been here to keep onto it.

Anger still pulsated through her as she gripped onto her wand and followed the sound of the intruder. She reached the hallway near the kitchen as she pressed herself against the wall. She could hear the shuffling of footsteps inside.

She gripped her wand tighter, took in a quick breath and turned towards the doorway. The first thing she was was a pair of concerned, blue eyes.

George.

Her surprise soon turned into anger once more.

She clenched her jaw, "What are you doing here?"

He looked a bit hesitant but responded sternly, "I came to see why you left Harry's funeral."

"That is none of your business," She spoke softly lowering her wand and turning slightly back towards the hall. George wasn't a threat.

"You know most people stay till the end of the burial."

"Well I'm not most people Weasley!" She barked back as she glared at him sternly.

"Oh, What? Now were on last name basis?" He barked back.

"Get out... Now," She spoke softly once more, trying to take control of her anger. She stared at him for a bit then turned quickly hoping he would just leave on his own. Or at least get the message. So she walked back into the living room.

"No," He spoke it sternly without hesitance as he followed her into the room and glared at her as she turned around to face him once more.

"I don't want your help George, so leave!"

"No Nava, you need my help."

"No, I don't! I can handle this on my own. I've always been able to handle it and it certainly isn't going to stop now."

"You can't Nava, there's no closure!"

"Well, I'll find closure!"

"Where? How?" His scanned the room. "By breaking everything in your path?"

She just glared at him, she didn't even bother to retaliate his response. Because either way, he was right. That's how she was coping, by allowing her anger to take over.

He spoke once more, softer this time. "It's not healthy..."

Her anger blazed, how dare he judge her. "Oh, and you're to speak! You up and left everyone behind. You never visit, no contact what so ever. Nothing. Not even with me or Harry and we were there for you. We treated you like an equal. We did nothing yet you left us in the dust as well!"

"That's not fair, I lost my brother!"

"And I've lost my husband, It doesn't make it any different George. The only difference is that you had closure, and I... don't."

George was quiet as he stared at her. His mouth slightly agape, at a loss of words.

Another tear rolled down her face and she wiped it away with her sleeve quickly, like all the others. She turned from his view.

"Just leave George... Please..."

He didn't move. Instead he continued to stand there. His eyes darting around the room.

Soon enough he replied. "You know what Nava... No."

"Excuse me?" She turned slightly to face him once more.

"You heard me, I said No. I'm not leaving."

She stood there and stared at him. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone like everyone else was doing. It was easier.

"Leave George, please."

"Nava, I'm not leaving. I'm sitting and staying right here." He planted himself firmly on the couch, his arms crossed but his hand still gripping onto his wand.

She stood there and stared at him glancing at the areas around him. All until she reached his blue eyes once more. Her tension and anger slowly dispersed. Her voice, soft, "Why?"

It caught him off guard, she could tell, but he responded just as confident as he normally would.

"Because Nava, It sucks going through it alone. I would know. I never said I was proud of blocking everyone out. If someone would have come up to me like this i would be better by now. But I still struggle. I've recovered some, but till this day it pains me. It's not good wallowing in self pity because god Nava, you aren't the only one that has lost someone. Your right, I should have at least kept in contact with you and I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry. But right now I am not leaving your side. Not until you tell me and I can see that you no longer need me here."

He let out a small breath and stared back into her eyes. She was speechless. He was going to stay..

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello My Dear Readers,

It's been awhile since I've posted I know. But I have a special Surprise for you all :) A new Chapter! Sorry again for being so delayed! I promise you that this will all be worth the wait! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only my OC!

* * *

><p>[Chapter 2] - Revelations<p>

Silence filled the cluttered living room as George maintained his gaze, determined to remain where he was. For a few moments Nava stood her ground, unable to come up with a response for his gesture of sincere kindness. He leaned back on the couch, expressing the certainty of his decision.

She furrowed her brow, still infuriated by his intrusion of her privacy. Taking in a deep breath, she then shifted her gaze towards the corner of the room, unwilling to acknowledge him further.

"I am fully capable of dealing with this alone." The words were muttered under her breath as a small frown furrowed her brow.

How bloody stubborn can you be? George thought to himself as he continued to stare at her, his body still firmly planted on the couch. How could you possibly cope with such a loss alone?

"Oh really?" A mocking laugh followed his words as he slowly shook his head. Why can't you just accept that I'm here? The thought repeated itself over and over, hoping she would eventually understand that he had no intention of leaving no matter what she said.

"Yes, really. I was able to go through the deaths of Cedric and my parents all on my own. I don't see why this would be any different." Her eyes remained glued to the dark corner, still unwilling to look back at him.

"You really don't think this is different? You and Harry had a special bond, marriage, Nava. No one takes his loss lightly, especially after all those we've lost during the war." George's tone remained calm and collected, despite his growing frustration at her stubborn disposition. She gave a sound of annoyance that sounded much like a grunt.

"This is utterly ridiculous! I know how to cope!" She finally turned to face him, her growing impatience evident. "You're acting like I won't see the light of day!"

"You haven't, Nava! Look around you!" He leaned forward and stretched out his arms, gesturing towards the mess. "All you've managed to do is ruin your home!"

"We've already gone over this, I did what I felt I needed to do!" She scanned the room briefly, as if not really seeing the chaos she had created.

"Then you'll understand that I am doing what I need to do by staying put!" George looked at her pointedly and crossed his arms over his chest as if to make a point.

"No, you're leaving." Nava spoke sternly.

"You know no matter how many times you say it I won't be moving." He tilted his head and stared her down with determination.

"You are unbelievable!" She rolled her eyes and averted her gaze, annoyed at his persistence.

"And you, my dear, are in denial!" George looked at her with certainty.

"Am not!" She declared as she clutched her fist in annoyance.

"Are we really going to act like children now? I mean don't get me wrong, I can retaliate quite well but I mean seriously Nava?" He raised his eyebrows as if trying to prove a point.

"I am not acting like a child!" She mentally winced at how whiny her voice sounded.

"You're right, silly me." He rolled his eyes. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed. George smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Fine, if you're staying I might as well lose myself in a bottle of fire whiskey because I have no idea how I can handle you sober." She walked towards the liquor cabinet.

George gave a short, humorless laugh.

"Was that an attempt at an insult?" His eyebrow rose slightly as if to state that is was pathetic.

"Believe what you want, Weasley." Nava spoke nonchalantly, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you're going to shoot those kind of mediocre insults at me I might as well drown myself away in some fire whiskey as well." He patted his knees as he sighed dejectedly.

She smirked a bit and grabbed the bottle of fire whisky from the cabinet along with two glasses. She then walked towards the table and sat down beside George and filled the glasses, passing one to him.

"To Denial!" George mocked.

"To Hope!"

"Hope?" George raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, hope that you'll leave." She smirked at her retaliation and took a large swig of the amber liquid.

"Genius." He smirked back following suit.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>…

The clutter of books, quills and parchment still lay strewn across the living room floor. All that differed was the presence of two fire whiskey bottles, one drained and the other half empty. Despite Nava's persistent complaints George remained where he sat, only moving to refill his glass. She glanced at him once more, eyeing him down a bit more sternly before draining the remaining liquid from her own glass. Eventually she pointed at him, the glass still in her hand.

"You know… You're no better than I… You can't judge me, George Weasley!" Her hand was a bit shaky as she spoke.

"Again? Aren't you ever going to give it a rest?" He rolled his eyes, as if to convey a sense of mild irritation.

"Me?" She laughed dryly at the thought. She pointed at herself her eyebrows knitted.

She scoffed as she raised her glass, "I never give up."

Shaking his head, George smirked. "So bloody persistent…should channel that towards something useful!"

"Hey!" She sat up a bit straighter. Her eyes narrowing at his attempt at an insulting comment. "Why don't you make yourself useful and pour me some more fire whiskey!" He leaned forward, grabbing the bottle firmly before refilling his own glass.

"And what if I think you've had enough?" He laughed, waving the bottle in front of her empty glass.

"Ugh! Why must you be so unbearable?" She leaned towards him, trying to grab onto the bottle. As she reached for the bottle he retracted his arm slightly. "Give me the bottle, George!"

"And why must you be so damn stubborn?" He questioned, she sat there silently, leaving his question in the air. She leaned back in her chair, the glass still in her hand as she looked into it silently. After a few moments he sighed, knowing that she wouldn't comply, and tipped the amber liquid into her glass. "Tell me…what honestly makes you think you can handle this alone?" She intently watched him as he filled her glass before swirling the amber liquid. For a few moments she stared it, hesitating before taking a large swig.

She lowered the glass from her face and softly answered, "I just can. There is no explanation needed." She didn't bother to look at him, simply remaining focused on the contents of her glass.

Scoffing, he shook his head once more. "You think I'd actually buy that? The way you've been acting says otherwise!" He drained half his glass before returning his attention to her, his eyes solely focused on her. "I'm not even going to consider leaving until you do something other than deflect."

"George, I can handle myself!" She sat up a bit more. "This isn't the first time I've lost someone! I have had no one but myself before. You… You have a family. And you left them!" She looked at him with intensity, her eyes blazing with confined anger.

George's eyes widened, a bit hurt from her choice of words. He silently sat back into his chair as she continued on.

"They were there waiting for you, George! But you just left… like nothing. You didn't even give Harry or I a chance and we did nothing to you!" She shook her head before scoffing at him. "A sense of understanding is hard to come by you know… I knew what you were going through… But chances weren't up for grabs for you now were they?" She drank the rest of the contents of her glass and slammed it on the table as she stood up.

She continued to glare down at him, never faltering. He stayed immobile in his chair, only once did he take a small sip from his glass before she began once more.

"You go around acting like you know what is going through my head, like I have no idea how to cope. Why don't you go home to your family, George, they are the ones that need you… not me." She grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey on the table and began to walk towards the hall.

His fingers had gripped the glass tightly as she finished. He was angry, but it wasn't directed at her. He was angry with himself; he knew that nearly every word she said about him was true

He closed his eyes a bit before softly speaking up, "You're right." He started, "you and Harry didn't do a thing… And I'm sorry for pushing you two away." He remained motionless, his eyes now staring at his glass. "But my family… they treated me like a fragile child. As if I would break at the mere mention of his name! It made moving on impossible." He drained the remnants of his glass and stood up, starting to follow her.

He left the glass at the table as he walked briskly towards her, "But do you really think this is coping? Trashing your house…drowning yourself in fire whiskey?" Upon catching up to her he placed a hand firmly on her shoulder. "It's no different from what I did… You're Just running away from the situation. I wanted to help you avoid this…"

She moved her shoulder from his grasp roughly, not wanting to be touched. He braced himself against the wall, caught off guard by her shoulder's movement.

"To be quite frank George, I don't care." She took a swig of the bottle in her hand steadily dropping it at her side as she looked at him. "All I want to do is kill who ever took away the one good thing I had. I don't want to try and cope with him being gone. I want revenge… I want justice." She took another swig and lost her footing a bit.

"And what would that accomplish?" He narrowed his eyes in a sense of frustration. "All you would be doing is putting yourself in harms way. How very brave and noble of you! I can see it now, newspaper headlines everywhere!" He erupted in a deeper voice "Nava Potter: Nobly … Dead. That's how you want it right?" Regaining his footing, he bowed mockingly. "Such an honorable way to go, don't you think?" He looked up at her, her eyes softened a bit. But the vulnerability faded as quickly as it came.

"Shut it, Weasley!" She pushed him roughly. "First off, I will not go off killing myself!" She shoved him once more harder, "And Second off… Don't go mocking my idea. It's what I need to do." She took a step away from him as her eyes lowered in resignation. "It's what Harry would do…"

"No, I will not shut it, Potter!" He shoved her roughly, grabbing the bottle from her in the process. "What makes you so sure you won't die?" He took a quick swig before taking a step forward. "If they were able to get Harry do you really think you could handle them?"

"Yes, Maybe. I have to try at least. I can't just sit here mourning George… I have never been good at just sitting just accepting things. I need a distraction." She looked at him as she turned to the wall next to her. There hung a picture of her and Harry at their wedding, both of them laughing with their arms around one another. She grabbed it off of the wall and stared at it closer. "They took the one thing that meant the most to me… I can't go on just trying to move on. I can't…"

"Well, what do you suggest then? Because this…" he said motioning at her current state, "this isn't going to help at all." He raised the nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey, swirling the contents around and then pointed towards the living room area, "And neither is tearing down your home. If you need a distraction it should be something less destructive!"

"Like what? Knitting? A silly joke shop?" She watched his eyes flinch at the last words she muttered before she grabbed her wand from her back pocket, aiming it precisely at her target. "Confringo!" The bottle in George's hand exploded into flames. Her chest rose and fell as she quickly turned around the corner down the hall.

He leapt sideways against the opposite wall as the bottle exploded. "What the hell are you thin-" he cut his sentence short as he saw her run off. Infuriated, he grabbed his wand and pointed it down the hall. "Stupefy!" But he was too late; she had already rounded the corner, leaving the spell to hit the wall. "Come back here!" Gripping his wand tightly, he ran after her, determined to make her see reason.

"Expelliarmus!" He cast it as he turned the corner, but to no avail. Once again the spell hit the opposite wall. "Dammit." He muttered to himself through his teeth.

"She must have run into a room." His frustration growing by the second, he proceeded to unlock each door along the hallway. With each open door an empty room greeted him until the master bedroom remained. Standing before it firmly, he pointed his wand at the lock. "Alohamora!" The lock fidgeted for moment before clicking in place. With an angry kick he opened the door, wand ready. "What did I say about running away? You really think this is going to help? You really think this is a healthy distraction?"

She glanced up at him from the corner of the room. She let her wand slowly fall to the ground as she sunk to her knees, burrowing her head in her arms. "I want it to go away George…" Tears slowly filled her eyes. "You want to know why? They came here… A simple, plain low on the chain ministry man… with a letter of condolence!" She looked up at him and pointed towards the bed where the letter laid next to the cloth. "A letter from the Minister like it was no big deal, Harry Potter, the boy who saved us all, was worth a letter…a letter and all that remained of him. his glasses, his wedding band, and his wand, all of which were probably meddled with at the Department." She brushed the tears from her face roughly. "That's all that's left of him."

His frustration gradually ebbed away as his eyes darted from Nava's huddled form to the carefully placed items on the bed. After taking in what she had said he pocketed his wand and knelt down next to her, "It will be alright." Without another word he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she cried. _I wish I could say more_. He thought to himself as he knelt there beside her. _Anything else to put her mind at ease_. He waited until she stopped crying before he brushed back the hair the covered her face as he noticed she had fallen asleep. Picking her up gently, he placed her in bed.

She grabbed onto his hand, "George, don't leave me…"

His hand closed around hers. "Of course I won't leave, Nava. I'll stay right here." He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand still in hers as she drifted off into sleep. How could they do such a heartless thing? His eyes glanced over at the letter and bundle of cloth, both of which appeared undisturbed for days. They treated his death like any other. It's not surprising she left his funeral so soon. That hollow casket would only remind her of that letter and his possessions. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, caressing it as she slept_. You don't have to go through this mess alone__. __I'll stay right here__._ His thoughts became drawn out as his body shut down. Carefully, he edged himself off the bed onto a nearby chair, his hand still wrapped around hers. Within moments he too was peacefully asleep, the last sensation he felt being the warmth of her hand against his.

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap.<em>

The sound of an owl's beak against glass echoed throughout the home, eventually reaching the room where George and Nava slept. George stirred groggily, rudely awoken by the irritating sound. Instinctively, he attempted to move his right hand to rub his eyes, but found that it still held Nava's. He squeezed her hand gently, smiling lightly before looking up at her. To his surprise she was waking up, her eyes struggling to open. After adjusting to the light she glanced at their joined hands, looking upon them briefly before pulling hers away.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Bloody hell…" She attempted to sit up, starting to rub the side of her head with her left hand.

He smirked lightly and taunted. "Got yourself a headache now?"

She shot a glare his way as she quickly sat up, attempting to retaliate. The color from her face drained quickly, "Oh, Hell…" Without further warning she sprang up from the bed, running towards the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. The sound of her vomiting was soon followed by George's light chuckle.

"Can't hold your Liquor well, can you?" He leaned back in the chair, stretching his arms as he tried to ignore his own headache.

"It's your bloody fault. If you just left when I asked you to I wouldn't be in this situation." Nava returned to the room slowly, wiping her mouth with a small towel.

"Hey, you're the one who decided to break out the fire whiskey to 'cope'" he grinned mischievously as he accentuated the last word.

"Don't mock me!" She pointed her finger at him threateningly.

"Woah, watch where you're pointing that!" He raised his hands, palms forward as if terrified of her.

"I said don't mock me! I'm not in the mood, Weasley!" She threw the hand towel at him in anger, her eyebrows pulled together slightly.

"Last names again?" He laughed tauntingly, "And for what reason do I deserve such treatment?" She grunted.

"Oh shut it!" She then huffed and stomped out of the room in annoyance.

George sighed dejectedly and got up, "There you go, running away again…" His voice trailed off as he walked down the hall toward the kitchen. The owl had finally stopped its incessant pecking, leaving the paper on the windowsill. As George entered the room Nava opened the window and grabbed the paper, starting to read it immediately. "What? No snappy retort? No childish deflection? Nothing?" After a few moments of silence he glanced at her. He was surprised to see her eyes wide and focused, almost transfixed by the paper. "What's so interesting that you're giving up an opportunity to insult me?" He then walked up behind her, eying the headline of the day's paper.

_Potter: Definitely Dead or Merely Missing?_

Her eyes darted through the paper, seeking out the article in question. She wrinkled her forehead at the words or phrases she came across.

"Merely missing…? What could they mean?" She whispered the questions to herself and continued reading aloud. "His deserted widow left to mourn the loss of his undeserving love…He is rumored to have left because of his famous best friend's sister…."

George furrowed his brow a bit at the papers obvious nonsense.

Nava raised an eyebrow at the last words, "Wait…Ginny?"

Annoyed and curious, George finally stepped up, ripping the paper out of her hands. "Okay, enough of this rubbish! Let me see that." He then skimmed the article, silent as Nava continued talking. "I am not fragile! And I am definitely not undeserving of his love!" She walked towards a window, looking at her reflection.

"This is pure rubbish, Nava! Harry would never have left you. Stupid Prophet is itching to stir some gossip, just to make some money." His words failed to reach her as she continued to look at her reflection, eyeing every one of her features. After a few moments of silence she spoke. "I know he wouldn't leave, George! I know what we had…" She turned around and ripped the paper from his hands, briskly walking towards the fireplace. Without another glance at the insulting headline she chucked it into the flames, watching the edges char to a dark black quickly.

She huffed lightly, "I need to get out of here."

"Again? Is that your only solution? Running away?" He followed her into the living room, shaking his head with disappointment, "You can't keep running away, Nava."

She then walked past him, pushing against his shoulder as if he said nothing.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, Potter!" Annoyed, he followed her once more, grabbing onto her shoulder. Without warning they apparated, eventually ending up in the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

He looked towards her, "Hogsmeade? This is your place of sanctuary?" Not bothering to respond, Nava walked past him.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called after her, but she didn't bother to turn once instead she kept walking eventually picking up pace to a jog. "Nava! Ugh! Women."

He ran after her through the trees, weaving through them. He didn't take notice where they were headed; he just continued to follow her.

She eventually slowed down her jog as she passed through a clearing and began to walk.

"Thank you for waiting!" He took a deep breath and was about to grin until he surveyed his surroundings.

"Wait…Wher-"

His voice caught in his throat; he recognized this place. He knew exactly where they were.

Surprised, he stood still, unable to comprehend why she would take him here. He remained motionless as Nava walked on, her eyes glancing at the stones beside her feet.

The war hero graveyard.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to watch her movements. She moved carefully through each of the headstones making sure to not step on any until she stopped at one. 'No.' It was Fred's grave.

Fred…

_He smiled at his brother and patted him on the back. "Come on, Freddie, let's get up to our post."_

_His twin laughed a bit and nodded as they began to walk up the stairs._

"_Oh, Georgie, remember the great memories we had here?" He nudged his brother lightly._

"_I can never forget them, Freddie!"_

"_We owned these halls! Ha! Remember our firework display during Ronikins' OWLS?"_

"_That old bat deserved a taste of our newest assembly line!" He barked out laughing along with him as they reached the top of the stairs. They walked out towards the pathway._

"_Well here we are!"_

"_Still above them all, Georgie!"_

"_That we are, Freddie!"_

"_Ready?"_

"_Ready!"_

_They nodded at one another and pointed their wands ahead of them._

A muffled sound pulls him from his memories. He looked ahead of him; Nava was kneeling in front of Fred's grave.

"Tell me George. When was the last time you came here?"

The question took him by surprise, "I…I don't know."

Nava glanced over at him, "You know, when I look at you I don't see him. I see you."

He remained both motionless and speechless, taken aback by her remark.

Silently, she drew her wand and waved it across the headstone. A wreath of brightly colored flowers appeared upon it.

Moved by her gesture, George walked towards his brother's headstone, falling to his knees beside her. "I'm sorry Fred…I haven't seen you since the funeral. Freddie, I'm so sorry."

A light smile on her lips, Nava patted him on the back comfortingly as he gazed upon his brother's headstone in silence. After a few more moments of respect they slowly got up and walked towards the lake. Instead she looked up at a point beyond the trees. He followed her gaze, Hogwarts. "It almost looks the same." She spoke softly.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, It won't ever be the same, not after everything we've been through." Her eyes lingered upon the castle for a brief moment before looking down, eying her reflection in the water.

"Maybe it won't be the same, but is that really so bad?" He looked at her closely, observing her movements before looking down at his own reflection.

"I guess not, but we all fought so hard. Yet, we were still left with wounds that will take forever to mend?" Her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Nonsense, things can only get better with time." He looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She turned to him slightly before looking back towards the lake.

He watched her as she bent down and picked up a stone from the edge of the lake, eyeing it before skidding it across the water.

"You know I've been thinking." She picked a few more stones from the rocky floor.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows as she threw another stone.

"I've been thinking of becoming an auror." She turned to him and looked at him with certainty. The faint sounds of the pebble skipping across the water fading into a silence that lingered.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

I also wanted to inform you that you can follow me on Twitter along with check my blog for any updates. I have my links on my profile page but I will add them here as well!

I just realized that it won't let me place the links in here so if you want them just check my profile or message me! :)

I am working on editing the next chapter but I assure you that I have up to 14 chapters already set! :)


End file.
